Across Worlds I Will Find You
by AmazonnessRyoga
Summary: Ferio returns to the Tokyo Tower with the Magic Knights? Find out what happens when he's only got until midnight to stay in the strange new world.


Hi there!!!Amazonness Ryoga here to bring you another story!!!This is my first Magic Knight Rayearth fan fiction.It is also my first fiction in 1st person.I wanted to try something different, you know?The story takes place at the end of the first season.When the Magic Knights return from Cephiro.I don't own any of the characters, Clamp does! 

## Across Worlds I Will Find You

I opened my eyes slowly as a bright light began to vanish.I had just seen the Magic Knights defeat my sister, Princess Emeraude.I knew she had to die. As the Pillar of Cephiro, she had to die when selfish thoughts filled her mind and disturbed her prayers.Forgetting that, I blinked a few times and looked around.

Formed in a circle around me were the legendary Magic Knights.Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu stood before me, arms around each other.They stood there, eyes closed for what seemed an eternity.Hikaru was the first to open her eyes.She looked around not seeming to notice me.

"The Tokyo Tower," she whispered."You guys!We're back!"Umi was the next to open hers.She looked around uncertainly at first.She closed her eyes and reopened them.

"I can't believe it!We're really here!"Umi looked at Fuu, too caught up in the moment to notice me."Fuu?We're home!You can open your eyes.We're here."

Fuu hung her head and to my amazement muttered, "Goodbye Ferio."

"What are you saying goodbye to me for?I'm right here!"I said.

Fuu's head shot up and her eyes darted in my direction.Her eyebrows cocked in confusion and she removed her arms from around her friend's shoulders.She reached a slightly trembling hand out to my face and placed it on my cheek, and gasped.

I quickly jerked away."What?!"I asked surprised.

"You're really here!"She said, eyes beginning to fill with tears."You're here!"She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me tightly."I can't believe it!"

I placed my arm around her back and pushed her closer to me.It's not that I wanted to end the moment we were in, but I just had to ask, "Why are all those people looking at us?"

Fuu lifted her head and peered over my shoulder.Quickly, she pushed away from me, her face turning bright red.I looked at the crowd around us and was shocked.Everyone here was dressed strangely.They were wearing the same clothes as Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu, and they were looking at me as if I was the strange one.I could hear some of the young girls whispering things like, "Look at his funny clothes!" and"Is he carrying a sword?"

Hikaru was the first to break the awkward silence."C'mon you guys, we have to get Ferio outta here!"She grabbed my hand and ran.She pulled my through the crowd of gawking people and kept running.

"Fuu wait up!" I could hear Umi yell as I looked back to see Fuu behind me, also running.Hikaru opened a door that led to a bunch of stairs, and we darted down them.All I can remember after that is running and running and running.

Finally we came to an exit.Hikaru opened the door and ran outside, dragging me the whole way.When we were out she let go of my hand and panted, "We got you out without anyone calling security because of your sword!"I could barely hear her say those words…I didn't look at the beautiful Fuu to my side; I didn't pay attention to anything but my surroundings.Buildings shot up to the sky, and there were huge shiny animals moving around in the roads that were not made of material I had ever seen before.

"What is this place?" I asked before my body was racked with pain.I fell to my knees, as I heard a loud voice in my mind.

"Brother!" the voice said as I clenched my fists to my ears, trying to block out the deafening noise."I have made my last unselfish wish," the familiar voice boomed through my mind."I am now with the one I love.I have made it so you are with the one you love."

"Sister?" I asked in pain."Is it you?"

"Yes, it is I, Emeraude.You can now be with your beloved.However, you will only be able to exist in this world until midnight.After, you will instantly be transported back to Cephiro.I've always loved you…"

With those last words, my headache ceased.I began to realize what was happening."Ferio…Ferio…" Fuu's words began to reach me.I looked at her worried eyes, and smiled.

"I'm in your world now," I said, relieved the pain in my head was completely gone, and stood up. 

"Yes, you are," Fuu stated, "but what was wrong?Are you alright now?"

I looked at the other two girls and back at Fuu, whose face had become slightly flushed again."Yeah, I'm fine.I just heard the voice of Emeraude.She said I have until midnight to stay with you," I said as I pulled Fuu closer to me.

"Wow," Umi said."It's just like the old fairytale Cinderella!That's strange!"

"We have to get to my house," Hikaru laughed.

"Why?"I asked curiously, still holding on to Fuu, whose face was now completely red.

"Because," she pointed to all of the people who had stopped on the sidewalk to stare at me."Everyone thinks your clothes are interesting!I don't want people to stare at you all day!I have three brothers, you'll be able to fit into their clothes!" 

"Don't you think skipping school is wrong?" Umi asked looking up at the tower we had just ran out of.

"No!" Hikaru exclaimed."We just got back from Cephiro, and Ferio came all this way just to be with Fuu.I think in this case we'll be ok.Now we can walk to my house.It's not that far from here.No one should be home until later!Let's go!"

I held onto Fuu's hand the whole way to Hikaru's house.She grasped onto my hand and never let go, not even when people would turn around to get another look at me.

She held on to my hand, not caring what other people thought, but whenever I would glance in her direction, her face would blush.

She was still a very innocent girl, I thought to myself as I followed Hikaru.Her and Umi were talking about their adventures in Cephiro, and how glad they were to be back.It seemed strange how quiet Fuu was being.Did I really make her that uncomfortable?Oh well, I thought, I might as well break the silence.

"So…how did you like Cephiro?" I asked her, just trying to make conversation. 

"It was absolutely beautiful!" she gushed."I loved it there!Everything was incredibly magical!"Her face got a little darker."I wonder… how everyone is doing…and if they've found a new Pillar yet."

"Don't worry about it!" I said, mad at myself for making her worry. "The legend is that once the old Pillar is gone a new one will be born.I'm sure everything is fine!Don't worry ok?"

"Ferio, I'm glad you're here," Fuu whispered.

"Yeah, me too," I told her.

"I was certain I would never see you again," she said.

"I…" I started, but was cut off by Hikaru's high-pitched screams.I let go of Fuu's hand and jumped in front of Hikaru."What's the matter?" I yelled as I drew my sword.

"Look!" Hikaru said smiling.She pointed to the window of the house we were standing in front of.Inside was a brown animal that was barking and wagging its tail."Hikari!" 

Hikaru ran to the house, unlocked the door, and ran inside.You could hear her yelling the animal's name over and over again happily."I missed you so much boy!"Fuu, Umi, and I walked to the door and waited to be invited in.Hikaru saw us and said, "C'mon in!"

I let the ladies go in first, and then walked in myself, shutting the door behind me."Ms. Hikaru, your house is lovely!" Fuu said as she looked around."So that's your dog that we've heard so much…"

I grabbed her from behind and put my arms around her small waist.She was too beautiful to let go.I wanted to be even closer, so I rested my head on her shoulder.Her hair smelled beautiful, and I held her as close as I could get her.

"Um… that we've heard so much about," she finished her sentence, but not in quite the same way she had started it, now she was breathing heavily and playing with her fingers nervously.I could tell her heart was beating incredibly fast.I wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing.I decided I would have to find out, but for then, I'd just let her go.

I removed my arms from around and glanced quickly at her face, trying to decide how she felt.Yes!I thought, I can defiantly see the disappointment in her features.

"Now!" Hikaru said standing up."Now it's time for your makeover, Ferio!"

"My WHAT?" I asked, startled."What's a makeover?"

"Fuu," Umi said."You wait right here.Me and Hikaru are going to pick out your boyfriend's new clothes and comb his messy hair and stuff, so he won't look so funny!"

Hikaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Fuu."C'mon now!Don't be stubborn!"

Hikaru smiled at Umi, who was following me from behind."Make yourself at home, Fuu!"Hikaru called out as we walked into another room.

My "makeover" was a complete nightmare.First, they washed and combed my hair, and Umi even attempted to cut it.I put it back up in the ponytail it's normally in once it was dry.When they were done putting sticky stuff they called "hairspray" in my hair, they went for the clothes.

They looked and looked, and finally they came up with the right outfit for me.They put me in a navy-blue shirt (they said it accented my green hair), and the pants I wore were weird.They called them "jeans".They were a little too big, but they said it was cool. They took my sword and said that I could have it back later. I felt so self-conscious.When they called Fuu in to see me I wanted to run and hide.

"So what do you think?" Umi asked."He's a babe now that I fixed him right?"

Fuu's eyes got extremely big as she checked me up and down.I no longer wanted to hide myself, seeing Fuu's approval just by the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes, you did a very good job," Fuu said as casually as she could."Ferio, you look wonderful."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I looked in a mirror, pretending to be cocky.The reflection that came back to meet my eyes did not seem like me.The reflection seemed foreign, and unfamiliar.But, if Fuu liked me this way, I would change myself for her.

I turned around and looked at the three girls.They stared back.I blinked.They blinked.I became aware of the uncomfortable silence that filled the room.

Umi was the first to move."Jeez!!!What are you two waiting for?"She questioned Fuu and I as she pushed her in my direction."Are you gonna get going?"

"Where shall I go?" Fuu asked, confused.

"You and Ferio are going on a date." Umi exclaimed happily.

"What's a date?" I asked.

"She can't go yet!Fuu hasn't had a make-over!!! Your turn Fuu!" Hikaru said ignoring my question.

"But I thought you wanted me to…" Fuu started.

"No!" Umi cut in."You've got to wear something cute too!Guys are like that. They like cute girls, right Ferio?"

"Um…right," I agreed, not quite sure of what Umi was asking me.Their conversation lost me a while before that.I decided than, even if I loved Fuu with all my heart, girls were extremely weird.

When Fuu's makeover was done, Hikaru and Umi invited me into the room with smiles on their faces."You have to close your eyes!" Hikaru shouted.

I closed my eyes and entered the room in which Fuu was waiting, careful not to run into any walls.

"You can open them now," Umi whispered, obviously excited to show off Fuu.Slowly I opened one eye.I could see Fuu's foot, covered by a white sandal.I opened the other eye as I moved up her long legs to see the white summer dress she was wearing.The sleeves were gone, and the cut on the neck was low.Her hair was done almost like Hikaru's.The only difference was she had two braids on either side of her head.Her pretty face was accented with a familiar blush across her cheeks.

"So, what do you think?" Hikaru asked, still whispering."My dress looks great on her, huh?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered."You look great Fuu."

My complement sent her face in a harsh red color.I wish I didn't make her that nervous.It was embarrassing for me to always be embarrassing her!

"Ok, NOW you two can get going," Umi said pushing Fuu towards me."We didn't do all that work for nothing you know."

"Where do you want to go?" Fuu asked me with a smile on her face.It felt nice to see her beginning to feel more comfortable.

"I don't know your world," I said. "I don't know what anything is, or how anything works.Why don't you just show me around town?"

"Ok, that'll be great!" Hikaru smiled."But before that you can get dinner, and after you can catch a movie!"

"We must walk to my house first," Fuu told me. "I need money."

"Shouldn't the guy pay when he's with a girl?" I asked.

"Not unless you have the world-you're-currently-in's money." Fuu said.

I smiled at Fuu lovingly as I tried to memorize the way her face looked when she smiled.

After Hikaru and Umi gave Fuu their "phone numbers", we set out to go to Fuu's house."Goodbye!" she called out as we left the house.

"So this is your world," I asked."What are those strange animals?They're shiny!"

"Oh those aren't animals at all!" Fuu corrected me."They're call motor vehicles, or more commonly, cars.They run on a fuel called gas.See?People are inside, controlling them.We use these vehicles to get from place to place."

"So they're not alive?"

"I can see we are going to have an interesting time tonight!"

"Very interesting," I whispered as I grabbed her hand."You look so great."

"As do you.I was very surprised to see you dressed like that."

I ran a hand through my hair and laughed."I was surprised too!"

Fuu giggled.I liked the way she laughed.She would always close her eyes and lift her shoulders slightly.She looked very cute, and her dress added to her cuteness.

We walked, and I enjoyed it greatly.Not only did I have the most beautiful girl out of two worlds to my side, but also the sights were so amazing!The buildings reached to the sky, and people crowded in the street.The cars went by so fast.Everything was so new, and interesting.

The walk was too short.I wanted it to go on forever, but Fuu stopped in front of a house and pointed."That's my house."

We walked up to the door and Fuu unlocked it."Please come in!"

Her house was very beautiful and organized.Nothing was out of place."Just wait there, I have to get money," she called as she ran down the hall.I could hear her shuffling around, and then saw her reappear."It's already three!My parents get home at four.I'll write them a note saying that I'm at the library and then spending the night at one of my friend's houses.They trust me completely.I do not lie to them often.But you're here only until midnight.Tonight I won't follow any rules!"

"That a girl," I said as I gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to write… a note now," she stammered and ran into another room.

A moment later she returned."There!Everything is arranged!Let's go."

I held out my arm for her and she wrapped her arm around it.We left the house arm in arm, smiling.

First we went to a restaurant.The food they served was extremely weird.I had never seen anything look like the food we were eating.I didn't want to eat it, but my stomach was cramped with hunger, so I tried a little of what was set in front of me.To my surprise, it was delicious.Fuu smiled as she watched me eat, fascinated by all the new foods that were served to me.

After, we walked around the city some more.So far, my favorite thing to do was walk around and look at the strange new sites.The cars and the people were becoming familiar to me.This world was becoming second nature!I felt like I really fit in, wearing their clothes, walking on their streets, and blending in with their people.The thoughts of fitting in stopped when we entered the movie theater. 

"What's a movie?" I asked when Fuu said we were going to see one.

"Well, people sit in a big theater and watch a screen that shows pictures.The pictures move so fast they give the illusion of actual movement.Sound is played with the pictures, so it looks like real people are in front of you, moving and speaking.The movie has characters and a plot.They usually last anywhere from an hour and a half to three hours."

Despite Fuu's wonderful definition, I was still confused.She bought us two tickets and we walked in the enormous building.We found our way to our "theater" and also found, according to her, the perfect seats.

I was fine sitting there, with my arm around Fuu holding her close, until the movie actually started.Loud sound surrounded me and I stood up and went to draw my sword, but I realized it was at Hikaru's house.Fuu touched my hand and told me the sound was all part of the movie.I sat back down, still feeling threatened.

On the huge screen, people walked around and talked to one another.Fuu explained this was part of the movie too.I often found myself shouting at the screen when characters were trusting the wrong characters.People would then throw stuff at me and yell.I made a mental note not to talk to screens.

Then, I threw up.I couldn't help myself.The screen depicted a horrible scene.It was disgusting.There was a dead man, he was gory, and you could tell he had been dead a while.When his rotting corpse was shown on the screen my stomach heaved.I had never in my life seen anything so revolting.

I threw up on the seat next to me (thank the Rune-Gods no one sat next to me!).Fuu helped me stand up and we walked out of the theater.Fuu leaned me against a wall as she went to tell a manager about my "accident".She brought me a cup of water as I waited.

Finally, we were able to leave.Fuu walked slowly and asked if I wanted to sit down.I didn't really want to, but she insisted, and found a bench right outside of the building.

"I'm sorry about all that," Fuu apologized."I didn't realize the movie would be that graphic."

"I knew it wasn't really there," I said embarrassed."But why would they show someone's horrible dead body?Is this world really that cruel?"

"Not only was it not really there, but it was not even a real human being.Our technology is very advanced.We are able to create some pretty realistic scenes.I hope it didn't ruin your day."

"Nothing could ruin my day," I said softly as I moved my body closer to hers.I reached out my hand to her face, and gently rubbed her cheek with my thumb."I'm here with you, and nothing could ever ruin that."

"Ferio," she whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned her face closer to mine.My heart raced as I moved my lips towards hers.

"Honey, do you think Fuu's alright?" a couple asked as they walked towards us.I heard Fuu gasp as she buried her head on my chest.

"Of course, I trust her completely, don't you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering…" there voices trailed off as they walked pass.When they were completely out of sight Fuu lifted her head.Darn! I thought.I kinda like her like that!

"Those were my parents!" she exclaimed."If they would have seen me I would be in a lot of trouble.I've betrayed their trust!"

"Are you ok with that?" I asked. I didn't want her to anything she wasn't comfortable with."You can go home and just forget about me."

"No!I could never do that!I want to be with you Ferio."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

"It is now 6 o'clock.We could go to the park and watch the sunset if you want."

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

We strolled to the park, talking the whole way.Before I came here I thought I was in love with her, but now I knew for sure.I loved Fuu.She had so many things to say, all of them intelligent.I actually wondered what she could possibly see in me, but I decided not to think about it.I didn't want to jinx the feelings she had for me.

"Here we are," she said and pointed."See, that's the park.We will find a bench and wait for the sunset.What do you want to do after?We could try another movie!"

"No thank you!" I said and laughed."Not unless you want to see me get sick again.I don't know why, but that's not my idea of fun."

"Alright then, we'll think about it when the time comes.Let's find a tree to sit under."

We found a huge oak tree, and sat on the exposed trunk.The sun was already beginning to set.It was as romantic as it could possibly get.I held Fuu close to me, silently thanking my sister for giving me her final wish.I was very grateful to have a chance to be alone with Fuu.

"Ferio," Fuu started quietly, as a slow breeze whipped around us."I don't want you to go back to you're world.I want you to stay here….I suppose that's impossible though."

"Don't worry about the future," I said as reassuringly as I possibly could, even though my mind was filled with thoughts of staying, also."Let's just enjoy our self's now."

"Yes, let's not worry.You're here now and that's all that matters," she rested her head on my shoulder.

We watched the sun turn a crimson shade as it sank lower and lower into the horizon.The sky above it was purple and the wind blew a beautiful blue color.Fuu was next to me; her white dress was now illuminated orange.All was right in this world, and from the feeling in my heart, all was right in Cephiro too.

Finally, the slow moving crimson ball sunk below our point of view but we sat there together on the oak tree's trunk, perfectly at peace.

"Fuu," I started nervously, preparing to say words I have never said to anyone before."I love…"

A hairy animal pouncing on top of me cut off my special moment."Get it off me!" I screamed.

"Hikari!" Fuu giggled."What are you doing here?"

"He's with us!" Hikaru yelled as she ran towards us.Umi followed behind her."Sorry Ferio, he got off his leash!What are you guys doing here?"

"We just watched a magnificent sunset," Fuu smiled. 

"Yeah, everything was just peachy until your ANIMAL jumped on me!" I said."Get off!"I tried pushing Hikari off me but he just licked my face and stood there.

"Hikari is a doggie!" Hikaru told me."Good dog!"

"What are you two doing here?" Fuu asked.

"We're taking Hikari on a walk." Umi answered."So how do you like Tokyo?"

"It great!" I rambled on and on about how amazing everything was, skipping the part about the movies.

"I'm glad you like it!" Hikaru said."If you two want, my mom's making dinner. You can eat with us!"

"It sounds wonderful.Do you want to go Ferio?"

"Sure."

"C'mon!Let's go!"Hikaru yelled."Hikari!We're going."

I ate another strange dinner, equally as delicious as the lunch I had eaten earlier.Hikaru's mother seemed to enjoy all the company; she kept asking us if we wanted anything else and if we needed anything.She seemed to have fun keeping us happy.I liked Hikaru's mom.

However, Hikaru's brother's seemed less then thrilled to see me.They kept asking about my clothes.I didn't know quite what to say.I mean I couldn't tell the truth."You see, I'm from another world, and I had to trade in my strange clothes and borrow yours.I hope you don't mind."

Yeah, like that would work, I thought.Hikaru brushed off the clothes as a mere coincidence.

After dinner and desert, Fuu helped Hikaru's mom with the dishes, and Umi closed in on me, ready for interrogation.

"So…" she said, her voice radiating the need for information."What have you and Fuu been doing?"

"I told you at the park already."

"No you told me what you were doing, now tell me what you were DOING!"

"I don't understand," I said confused.

"Did you kiss her?" she asked plainly.

"None of your business!"

"I bet you haven't!"Umi yelled and laughed.

"It's not your concern!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"So you and her MADE OUT?!" Umi screamed.

"Be quiet!" I tried to hush her but she was already laughing.Man, I wish Fuu were here, I thought.Everything is so much easier when she's around.

When I thought I was about to lose my mind from Umi's laughter Fuu came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face."Ms. Umi, please quit teasing Ferio."

"You kids are so nice," Hikaru's mom started."I hate to kick you out, but it's time to go.Please, please come back anytime.Umi, Fuu, Ferio, our home is your home.Come back soon!"

"C'mon, I'll walk you to the door," Hikaru said as she walked us to the exit."Umi, Fuu, remember to call me!"She stopped at the door and looked at me, tears in her eyes.She grabbed me around the neck, and hugged me."I'll never forget you!"

"Yeah, I won't forget you either," I said as I patted her back."Bye."

"Bye everyone!" Hikaru called as we walked out the door.Quietly she shut it behind us.

"So are you walking home Ms. Umi?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah, you guys want to come?"

"Sure," I said."My favorite thing to do here is walk around and look at everything.It's so strange and so different!"

"Well, it's almost 10 o'clock, so it'll be really dark.I would have made you guys walk me home even if you didn't want too."

With that, we started our walk to Umi's house, path illuminated by all of Tokyo's wonderful lights.

When we got to Umi's house I was really tired.It seemed like we had walked forever.Umi was excited to get home."See you later Fuu.Remember to keep in touch.Ferio, I guess I'll miss you."

"Yeah, I'll sorta miss you too," I told her wondering if it was a complete lie or not.I wasn't sure.

She reached out her hand for mine and shook it."See ya," she said as she ran for the front door.She opened it and yelled, "Mom! Daddy!I'm home!"

I was finally alone with Fuu again.I was relieved; we needed some time to ourselves.I didn't have much time left with her, the walk from Hikaru's to Umi's was almost an hour, if not more.

"Ferio," Fuu started."Let's go to the park.Let's just sit in the park."

"Ok.Fuu!" I scolded when I looked at her face, brimmed with tears."Please don't cry!I told you not to think about me leaving!Just worry about the here and now!"

"Ok," she said, sniffling.I brushed the tears away from her cheeks."You are right."

"Yeah, I know I am.Show me the way to the park!"

"It's not far from here.It's this way."

I put my arm around her tiny waist and walked with her, enjoying every minute of it.I wish time would stop.I really wish time would just stop.Despite my wishes the time passed normally, or maybe the flow was faster than normal.Yes, I decided.It was flowing faster than normal.

I squeezed Fuu's waist a little tighter, never wanting to let her go, wanting to stay in her world, forever.With her.Forever with her.

"What would happen if I was able to stay in this world?" I wondered out loud.Fuu gasped at the thought.

"It would be great!" she said."But I don't think that is possible."

"I came here didn't I?"

"Yes that is true.I wish you could stay here."

"If you use the orb I gave you and wish with it, it just might come true!"

"Do you really believe that?" she asked cocking her eyebrows.

I laughed, "Anything's possible!"

"There's the park," Fuu said."Let's sit under the same tree.I liked it there."

We walked to the great oak tree and sat under it.I motioned for Fuu to sit in my lap.She was so delicate, I felt like she could break any moment.The breeze hit us as we watched the moon up in the black night sky.We watched the cars go by, and the lights from the city go dark, slowly.

BONG!A loud noise cut the night's darkness.

"What was that?" I asked Fuu, worried that it was midnight.

"The clock," Fuu explained with a worried look as she stood up and looked at the huge clock in the middle of the park."It's quarter 'til 12.We only have 15 minutes!"

"Oh no," I muttered, heart beating wildly.I didn't realize how afraid I was to leave Fuu."Fuu come here!"

Fuu ran to me and buried her face in my chest, sobbing."Please, don't leave!"

I gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face so I could look into her green eyes rimmed with tears.I bent my head down slowly and placed my lips on hers.Her lips were soft, and warm, and sweet.I gently held on to the sides of her face as we kissed, time slipping away like sand through my fingers.

When we parted, I looked into her eyes again and told her, with all the truth in my heart, I loved her.

"I love you too," she whispered, still sobbing."Please, stay with me."

BONG!

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME!" Fuu screamed."I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

BONG!

"I love you, Ferio!Don't go!"

BONG!

"Hold on to me tighter Fuu!"

BONG!

A bright light began to encircle the area we were in.Fuu held on to me as tight as she could.

BONG!

The light began to get brighter, until it was too bright to see anymore.

BONG!

"I want to stay here with you!" I screamed to Fuu."I don't want to go to Cephiro!"

BONG!

"Ferio!Wish for it!Wish to stay here with all of you strength!"

BONG!

"I wish to stay here!I wish to stay here forever!"

BONG!

"FUU!" I screamed wildly, knowing my wish would not come true as her touch began to feel lighter and lighter."I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN!NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL FIND YOU!!"

BONG!

"FERIO!"

BONG!

"NOOOOOO!FERIO!"

BONG!

With the last stroke of Midnight my surroundings completely vanished.The last thing I could see was Fuu, eyes closed, tears streaming down her face.When I opened my eyes again I was in Cephiro.

Now I'm here telling you my story.I made a promise to her that day, in the park.I swore I would find her.A long time ago, I borrowed a flying fish from Master Mage Clef, and using the magical creature, I have been searching worlds ever since then. It's been five years since that fateful night. 

I have found a new world recently.It has an incredible likeness to Fuu's world.Right now I am on my way to a city called Tokyo. I am sure this time, this is the right world. My only hope is that Fuu will have waited for me.

"Yes! That's the Tokyo Tower!" I yell to my ride."I'll never forget where the park is from here!"I steer in the direction of the park, the park I have been searching for, the park I have dreamed about reaching for the past 5 years. I see the park and jump off of the fish as soon as I reach the big oak tree filled will memories.

I bend down and touch the trunk where me and Fuu had once sat.

BONG!

I hear the clock strike midnight.The breeze rustles the trees around me and I look at the ground.I should have known, after this long Fuu wouldn't be sitting at the tree waiting for me.

The clock chimes several times again, and I'm about to get back on my fish when a shadow walking towards me makes me stop.I squint to see who it is.

The clock strokes midnight and the shadow's familiar voice calls out, "I've waited every night for you.I knew you'd finally come."

The girl walks out of the shadows and I can see her familiar face perfectly.

"Fuu," I whisper."I have searched across worlds, and I have found you."

You what do you think?Not to shabby, huh?So, be a good reader and review my story!You know I want to hear from you!See ya later!(Please tell me what you thought!) 

### Amazonness Ryoga


End file.
